mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
School of Friendship
thumb|300px School of Friendship — pierwsza piosenka w ósmym sezonie. Śpiewana jest w pierwszej części odcinka "Awantura o szkołę" przez główne bohaterki, które uczą się roli nauczycielek w szkole przyjaźni oraz ich uczniów. Na początku wszyscy są podekscytowani i cieszą się z nauki w tej szkole, jednak Twilight zaczyna zmieniać sposób prowadzenia lekcji przez swoje przyjaciółki na nudne, stresujące zajęcia zgodne z zasadami szkolnymi panującymi w całej Equestrii, ponieważ nie chce, by jej szkoła została zamknięta. Frustracja dosięga zarówno nauczycielki i uczniów, lecz Twilight tego nie widzi i bagatelizuje problemy związane ze zmianami, które wprowadza. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Chór ::Oto tej szkoły pierwszy dzień jest ::Czy pomyślnie zdamy test? ::Tylu uczniów z krain stu ::Przyjaźń każdy znajdzie tu :Sparkle ::Co za dzień, cieszę się, rośnie serce ::Nareszcie spełnia się sen ::Mam siłę znów, tyle mądrych tu głów ::Zapowiada się piękny dziś dzień ::Skupmy się, nie ma miejsca na błędy ::Mamy cel, więc do pracy się brać ::Spójrzcie, bo tu jest zasad zbiór ::Wszystko ma dzisiaj nam grać :Chór ::Oto już pora, po dzwonku jest ::Czy pomyślnie zdamy test? ::Nauczyciel z uczniem wraz ::Wiedzy poświęcają czas :Sparkle ::Chwila, stój! Nie rób tak! Zła metoda! ::Nie wiem, czy wolno tak działać tu ::Jeśli chwilę dasz, tak tu na piśmie masz :Dash ::Przestań, nie musisz lekcji psuć! :Sparkle ::Skupmy się, nie ma miejsca na błędy ::Mamy uczniom swą wiedzę tu dać ::Ważny tu jest mych zasad zbiór ::Więc wszystko ma dzisiaj nam grać :Pie ::Równania zabawy nie znajdę, o nie :Fluttershy ::Uczniowie się nudzą, co zrobić, kto wie :Applejack ::Szczerości jak uczyć to wiedzieć mam skąd? :Rarity ::Ja w tym gubię się już :bohaterki poza Twilight Sparkle ::Powie ktoś, gdzie jest błąd? :Uczniowie ::Nasza szkoła męcząca jest ::To za trudny dla nas test ::Ciężka praca całe dnie ::Niech te lekcje wreszcie skończą się :Pie ::Zabawy w tym brak :Fluttershy ::Co robię nie tak? :Uczniowie ::To się wszystko skończy źle ::Stres nas wielki zaraz zje :Sparkle ::Bo najważniejszy zasad zbiór jest :poza Twilight Sparkle ::Dłużej nie zniesiemy tego, nie! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Chór ::The School of Friendship, first day of class ::Will we fail or will we pass? ::Students come from far and wide ::Brand-new friends here by our side :Sparkle ::Take a breath, look around, it's amazing ::I can't believe that it's real ::Students galore, new ideas to explore ::Can't contain the excitement I feel ::Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now ::Think "success", keep it firmly in sight ::Make sure to do things by the book ::Make sure to do it all right :Chór ::The School of Friendship, must get to class ::Will we fail or will we pass? ::Students learning from the best ::Taking notes to pass the test :Sparkle ::Wait, hold on! Not like that! Just a second! ::I'm not sure if that method's approved ::Let me take a look – yup, right here in the book :Dash ::Come on! We just got in the groove! :Sparkle ::Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now ::We are shaping young minds to ignite ::Do it like it says in the book ::Now make sure you're doing it right :Pie ::There's not an equation on how to have fun :Fluttershy ::The students look bored now – oh, what have I done? :Applejack ::Can't teach bein' honest, not sure what to do :Rarity ::I'm quite certain I'm lost :bohaterki poza Twilight Sparkle ::None of us has a clue! :Uczniowie ::School of Friendship, another class ::Wish it were more of a blast ::Thought this school would be more fun ::Can't wait for our classes to be done :Pie ::No way to have fun :Fluttershy ::Oh, what have I done? :Uczniowie ::Listen to this one request ::Make things fun, we're really stressed :Sparkle ::Make sure to do things by the book now :poza Twilight Sparkle ::Can we tell her this thing is a mess? en:School of Friendship (song) Kategoria:Piosenki z 8 sezonu